


Listening

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dementia, Drabble, F/M, dying by inches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: Star Wars - Ahsoka/Rex memories
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> **Mind the Tags**

"Do you remember…"

Ahsoka listened as Rex began the story, nodding along with it, even if she remembered it a slightly different way. When he spoke of things he'd done under Kanan's guidance, she nodded then too, even though she'd missed so much of that.

His time as a Rebel in ground troops got more nods, though she'd not come back to his side until the Emperor was dead.

She did not want to upset him, and her spirit had been there with him, her heart in his keeping.

She'd listen, until his life faded as his mind had already.


End file.
